


K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by celine_cooperjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Child- Adult these two have a long history., F/M, FP and Alice just kiss a lot., One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celine_cooperjones/pseuds/celine_cooperjones
Summary: 4 times FP and Alice are caught kissing and 1 time they want everyone to see.





	K-I-S-S-I-N-G

The first time they’re caught kissing is when they’re five on the front porch of FP’s trailer. He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips as they said goodbye, it was dinner time which meant they had to halt play time for an hour.

Both Alice and FP’s parents watched with a smile at the two of them hugging and they gasped when FP leaned in and kissed the little girl. “That’s my boy, the little charmer.” Forsythe Sr. stated proudly. 

_

When they're 12 and the trailer park inhabitants are having a usual weekend gathering in the park he kisses her again. 

He kisses her as soft music plays from a boombox on someone’s porch. He had given her his jacket when she got cold and when she held his hand he gave her a kiss. 

This time the kiss was longer and she felt the warmth spread through her body and suddenly she didn’t feel that cold anymore. 

“Alright you two, break it up.” Alice’s mom had interrupted the moment, a cigarette dangling from the woman’s mouth. “Ten bucks says they date when they’re older.” She had said to her husband and FP’s dad. 

She got that ten bucks. 

_

When they're 16 his dad catches them kissing. 

They’re in the living room of his trailer, his dad had went to bed hours ago and said the two of them could stay up and watch some movies, it’s summer after all. 

It didn’t take long for them to get bored of the movie and soon enough she‘s sitting in his lap and he’s running his hands all over her. 

His dad came out to get a glass of water and when he caught sight of the teens, busy playing tonsil hockey, he leaned against the counter and cleared his throat to announce his presence. 

Alice nearly jumped out of her at the sound and she quickly from FP’s lap to the other end of the couch, her cheeks blushing profusely. 

“I see you two were enjoying the movie.” Forysthe Sr. commented with a smirk as he looked at the movie on the screen, the menu screen had been on for God only knows how long. “Now I hate to break up your fun but I don’t want any little babies waddling around this trailer anytime soon so Alice, dear, I think it’s time you head on home.” 

“Yes Mr. Jones, have a good night.” She stopped at the door and smiled at the boy she loved sitting on the couch. “Bye FP.” 

_

When they're 42 and having a secret affair their kids catch them kissing in the kitchen. 

The kids were supposed to be at a double feature at the bijou so Alice had invited FP over, intending to send him home in time so the kids wouldn’t catch them. 

He had started kissing up the side of her neck as she scrubbed the dishes from their dinner and it didn’t take long for her to give in. She peered up at the clock and saw that the second movie had started and they had plenty of time left with each other. So, she let him press her against the kitchen counter and kissed him. 

Both of them were so caught up in their antics that they didn’t hear the front door open or close, or hear their children walking further into the house. That is, until the sound of her daughter’s voice sprung them apart. 

“Mom?” She questioned. Alice parted from FP’s lips and looked at her daughter in horror. FP turned and Betty and Jughead both gasped. “Mr Jones!” She cries out. 

“Dad!” Jughead yells, completely mortified by what they just saw. Their parents making out in the kitchen was not something they ever expected to see. 

“We can explain!” 

_

When they’re 43 and have read their vows to each other, promised their lives to one another, the priest told him to “kiss the bride” and he did just that. 

He wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a hand on her head as he dipped her and kissed her, savouring every single moment of it. 

And for the first time in their lives they were more than happy to be caught kissing.


End file.
